the bat and the Flash
by Lycanboy666
Summary: 4 Years ago Barry Allen struck up a friendship with Barbara Gordon and their friendship strong, even after her home invasion by the Joker and his accident with the lightning bolt but will it come to en end by Jokers hands.


The Bat and the Flash

(Hope you enjoy this little one-shot story)

Barry Allen had heard about the Batgirl returning to Gotham to fight crime after 3 years of being a no show, in fact he went to Gotham 4 years ago where she saved his life, of course this was before he had his powers, and he also made friends with police commissioner's daughter Barbara Gordon when he attended a forensic lecture for the C.S.I division, 1 year later after keeping up to date with each other, Barbara Gordon and Barry maintained I high friendship, one day Barry heard the news that Barbara was a victim of a home invasion and was shot in the spine, Joe was not surprised that Barry left to head back to Gotham to visit her in hospital after all that is who Barry is but when Barry returned he had a hell of a telling off.

3 Years ago:

Barry entered the hospital room to see his friend laying comfortably in the bed whilst her father slept in the seat next to her, Barry walked in and stood next to the bed "Hey" he said and she smiled "Hey Barry" he could tell she was feeling down now she had lost the feeling in her legs.

"How are you feeling?" Barry asked mentally kicking himself for asking a stupid question like that.

Barbara smiled to herself and reached for his hand "I'm doing pretty good considering" she answered and Barry nodded still worried about her.

"I heard what happened… I came to see if there is anything I can do" Barbara shook her head and replied "No thanks Barry" as the sun rose Barry and Barbara talked endlessly about what has been happening lately and Barry informed her of the coming particle accelerator.

Barbara felt a lot happier after Barry visited and she kept in touch as best as she could but it was not easy since she had to manage the birds of prey as well as help Batman out with anything he needed.

When she heard about the particle accelerator explosion in Central she called Barry Allen who didn't answer at all, she was beginning to wonder if he was ok or if he was one of the many people killed in that explosion but that thought made her queasy.

"Oracle" the voice of Bruce Wayne came from behind her.

"Bruce" she shrieked spinning around to see him face to face.

"You ok" he asked as he straightened his tie.

"Just worried about my friend… he is in Central City where that accelerator blew" she replied looking at her cell.

"Have you tried calling him or locating him?" he asked and she nodded "No answer, voicemail on his cell and I have to wait for the satellites to get into position so I can do a scan" she replied but then noticed him heading over to the bookcase where he had his bat-suit stored for emergency.

"I'll redirect the antenna on Gotham tower" Barbara smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you Bruce" she said and he nodded before heading out in his batwing, once the scan was ready she scanned away but he was still nowhere to be found until she found his vital sign in Star Labs, taking a deep swallow as she knew it was Star Labs that blew, she tried his phone again and once again it went to voice mail so she did something better, she called Joe who informed her of what happened.

When Batman returned he saw that she was distressed "You found your friend?" he asked and she nodded before wheeling around to face him, "Bruce I wouldn't ask you this unless it was important but right now I need you" Bruce smiled as he changed back into his suit and took hold of her wheel chair handles "I got a jet standing by to take us to Central" Barbara smiled happy and they left the building with Alfred waiting outside.

Central City:

Joe and Iris were sitting with Barry talking about their day when Barbara and Bruce entered the cortex, Cisco and Caitlin froze in shock as they looked over Bruce Wayne, Caitlin looked close to fainting and Cisco sped over to them to greet them… Well's motioned to where Barry was lying and Bruce wheeled Barbara towards the bed.

Joe looked up and Iris was staring dumbfounded at Bruce Wayne unable to believe her eyes at who was before her, Barbara wheeled herself in and Joe stood up "you must be Miss Gordon" Joe stated shaking her hand and she shook his hand with a smile "Barry talks about you a lot" he said and she looked to Barry's motionless form "May I have a few minutes?" she asked and Joe nodded his head and pulled his chair away to give her room for her chair.

Iris smiled to her before heading over to introduce herself to Bruce Wayne who was right now engaged in a riveting conversation with Cisco and Caitlin, well Mainly Cisco since Caitlin was just staring at him.

Joe soon introduced himself to Bruce Wayne and their conversation started whilst Barbara talked to Barry as he slept, well to her it was as if he was sleeping, she didn't like the word coma, it sounded like it was close to the end and she didn't want that for Barry after all he was her friend.

* * *

Present day:

Barry woke up from his coma and he realised he was different, but what he didn't expect was to hear that Barbara Gordon and Bruce Wayne came to visit him whilst he slept, he had no idea why Bruce Wayne but he was not going to argue that fact, it was just nice to know Barbara was there with him. Barry sped off to Gotham City to search for his friend and soon he found her sitting on a park bench with her father, Barry's heart was speeding rapidly as he noticed her wheel chair was missing 'could it be' he thought to himself as he coughed to make his presence known.

Barbara Gordon turned to face him and her smile dropped into a gawping stare before vaulting over the bench and hugging him tight "Barry!" she cheered and Barry hugged her back but careful afraid he might do damage to her again.

"H-h-how are you…?" Barry was lost for words and Barbara told him everything and Barry did the same happy that his friend had finally had the use of her legs back.

Upon telling her that he had not long woken up she slapped his arm "You should still be in bed" she said and Barry laughed "I'm fine" Jim Gordon watched his daughter and her friend happily talking from the bench not wanting to interrupt their reunion.

Barry and Barbara talked endlessly about their life now everything was back to normal, her father got called back to GCPD to deal with a situation.

As Barry and Barbara laughed and talked they got a visitor from a familiar clown that Barbara did not want to see ever again.

"Well isn't it little Barbara Gordon" he grinned whilst Barry felt her freeze in pure horror as she stared at the joker who was waving the same gun that shot her in the spine "Come on… show a little spine" he joked and laughed as Barry felt his anger rise but before he had the chance to react he was grabbed and dragged to the side before being knocked out.

When Barry came too he saw Joker struggling with Barbara as he dragged her closer to the rooftop edge and held her there "Oh this going to be fun" he said and let her go but her fast reflexes kicked in and soon she gripped the ledge tight, Joker looked angry "Now that is not funny!" he yelled and began kicking at her hands but her reflexes and her instinct for surviving kept moving her hands out the way, Barry closed his eyes and soon began to vibrate "Hey clown" Barry shouted and Joker turned and watched confused as Barry vibrated hard and threw the joker men into the wall before speeding into the Joker knocking him out.

"BARRY!" Barbara screamed as her hands finally gave way and she began to fell, Barry sped off and soon he was running down the building fast… grabbing her in his arms he sped them down to the nearest alley to safety.

Barbara opened her eyes slowly to see they were safe and sound and she was still in Barry's arms, standing on her own feet she was more confused than ever before "How" she wondered.

The Particle accelerator explosion, it affected me differently" he said and Barbara smiled bright before hugging the stuffing out of him "Thank you"

Later that night Barbara Gordon revealed that she was Batgirl knowing she could trust him and soon he sped off with them both promising each other to have each-others backs till the end… after all this is what best friends are for.

The End.

(Hope you enjoyed this story)

Lycanboy666


End file.
